This program is intended to facilitate a joint exchange of scientists between the laboratories of Professor M. Jouvet of the Claud- Bernard University in Lyon, France, and Professor C.D. Clemente of the University of California at Los Angeles. Similar interests in the brain mechanisms related to the various stages of sleep form the common scientific bond between these two laboratories.